Si yo muero
by Arken Elf
Summary: One Shot. Red Canyon se encuentra tratando a los heridos despues de una batalla, entre ellos su mejor amigo.Universo Talion, ubicado antes de Navajas.


-Si yo muero, ¿Te importará

Si yo muero…

Notas del autor:

Este fanfiction nos retrata un momento en la vida de Red Canyon, otro personaje más del Universo Talión, historia ubicada antes de Navajas de aire.

Dedicado a Ceniza por su apoyo.

……………………………

Red Canyon…

-Si yo muero, ¿Importará?- La pregunta rondo su procesador nuevamente; sus ópticos azulados se concentraron en su trabajo, pero su expresión revelaba más que mil palabras. Era cierto, él era un Mecha bastante pesimista, pero sabía que no podía distraerse si deseaba cumplir con su misión de manera satisfactoria, los pensamientos fatalistas podían seguir presentes, pero la vida de un paciente era prioridad.

"_A veces es difícil ignorar esas ideas, cuando la realidad te llega de golpe"_

La forma de su mejor amigo moribundo reposaba sobre su mesa. El energon cubría sus heridas enmarcando los daños de manera grotesca, pero para la Explorer era simple rutina, con velocidad y maestría, comenzó las reparaciones de emergencia, consiente que la lista de heridos continuaría aumentando. Las explosiones en el exterior se escuchaban claramente, acompañadas de esos cromas que iluminaban repetidamente la estructura en la que trabajaba.

-¿Por qué se dan las guerras? ¿Por qué nos matamos unos a otros?, esas preguntas siempre se hacían presentes en los peores instantes, cuando las chispas peleaban por sobrevivir y un movimiento o decisión marcarían el destino a seguir. Infinidad de veces había hecho reparaciones en guerreros de ambos bandos, ¿Por qué? Porque esa era su misión, su designación, pero el ver esa clase de daños no era alentador, ¿Como esperan que reacciones cuando pasas cada ciclo velando, peleando por mantener a otro ser vivo en línea, para que regrese contigo en condiciones similares o peor antes de lo que imaginas?, o para escuchar que esta vez no logro llegar.

"_Muchos piensan que la vida de los que están detrás de esas tropas no es difícil, que sólo el frente sufre por las perdidas, no ven como el resto sufre igual"_

-¿Qué demonios incitaba a ambos bandos a pelear así?- Comento el médico con enojo; mientras sellaba otro conducto dañado. -Mil veces he escuchado los largos discursos y explicaciones sobre política que marcan esas grandes diferencias; pero eso no dictaba la particular manera repensar de cada mecha ¿OH si?- Continuo hablando para sí. Él había conocido a guerreros viciosos de ambos bandos, pero también a chispas atrapadas que se habían visto obligadas a encarar esas situaciones sin desearlo en realidad, seres llenos de compasión que no querían que eso continuara, o simples soldados siguiendo ordenes, sólo porque así les enseñaron, ¿Qué había de la individualidad de cada personaje?, ¿Dónde estaban las designaciones reales?

Él era un médico, creado para reparar aquellos que sufrían de alguna afección, su directiva era salvar vidas no destruirlas, ¿Cómo pelear contra eso sin hacerte daño?

-Es como negar lo que eres desde la chispa- Susurro sin pensar, soldando las heridas levemente, su trabajo estaba casi finalizado, mientras daba los últimos detalles antes de continuar con el siguiente. Sus manos abandonaron la estructura dañada, las marcas de las recientes reparaciones eran evidentes, pero el tiempo no le permitía más.

-Debo atender a los demás, después veremos como reparar eso- Comento preparándose para recibir a otro mecha cuando el herido salio del éxtasis. El dorado se encontró con el azul, acompañado de esa suave sonrisa casi inocente. Aunque ¿Por qué negarlo? Después de todo ambos aún eran jóvenes debían hasta cierto punto ser inocentes, aunque la guerra tiende a robarse eso también.

-¿Tan rápido te marchas?- Pregunto el mecha en la cama de recarga, tratando de incorporarse, Red lo sostuvo negando lentamente, -Impulse, se que haces honor a tu designación con cada acto que comentes, pero Por favor te pido que reposes un poco, aún no estas en bunas condiciones, la última explosión daño considerablemente tu estructura- Advirtió la Explorer, pero el Impala nuevamente sonrió, aunque ahora de manera despreocupada.

-Lo se- Confirmo el auto, -Yo mismo hice un escaneo antes de quedar inconsciente- Dijo.

-Entonces sabes que no estoy bromeando, hay más heridos que requieren mi atención, y tú obviamente estás en mejores condiciones de lo que pronostique- Argumento su amigo.

El gesto alegre se borro con el comentario, recordando la batalla anterior; el grupo liderado por Avalanche había salido a defender un sector; la situación se torno un poco difícil por momentos, pero afortunadamente lograron ganar terreno sin reportar bajas. A veces la camioneta creía que era intencional. Sus vidas habían dado un giro peligroso desde la desaparición del Ark, llevando a esa unidad a combates casi suicidas, mientras peleaban por sobrevivir en un territorio casi dominado por Decepticons.

-No hay bajas- Respondió Red Canyon de inmediato, trayendo esa nueva luz al dorado que enmarcaban los sistemas visuales de su compañero.

-Es bueno saberlo- Pensó el muscle car notando la silueta del médico quien parecía alejarse dirigiéndose a otro mecha herido, por la forma parecía ser ¿Avalanche?, el Ingeniero quiso saltar de la cama de recarga para ver mejor, pero su propia debilidad no le permitió hacer movimientos bruscos, -¿Qué le sucedió al comandante?- Pregunto con preocupación, el Ferrari tenía tendencia por hacer maniobras imposibles cuando no quedaba de otra poniéndose en riesgo continuamente, pero a pesar de esto tendía a salir casi sin problemas de ellos, por lo que encontrarlo en la enfermería de ese modo era desconcertante.

Red viro para observar a su amigo, él no era un mecha que se prestaba mucho a las bromas, pero… a veces la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Adoptando ese acostumbrado tono triste y desolado que usaba en esas situaciones le miro, sus ópticos brillaban con decepción mientras bajaba el rostro para enfocar el suelo.

-Lo lamento mucho Impulse…yo…yo…intente…pero…- El silencio llego, no hubo fin para la oración, solo la forma triste que agobiaba al Impala.

El Ingeniero estaba congelado eso solo quería decir que…¿Dónde esta kitt? , ¿LO sabe, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué tiene?, no puede ser!- Mil ideas asaltaron su procesador mientras la desesperación era evidente, pero su vocalizador estaba paralizado. NONONONONO- Se repetía entre esa confusión de ideas, cuando la sonrisa del médico fue evidente.

-¿porque sonríe?- Se pregunto captando el mensaje. Un gesto de "Lo siento" acompaño el momento cuando el impala sin pensar se lanzo contra su amigo.

-¿Qué clase de broma?- Comenzó deteniendo la discusión, su comandante los observaba serio desde su posición.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto su oficial levantándose mientras separaba algunas conexiones las cuales indicaban el escaneo de virus en una pantalla continua.

-Red Canyon pensé que habían dicho que Impulse no estaba en condiciones para salir de aquí, pero yo lo veo bien- Continuo el Ferrari tomando sus espadas para acomodarlas en su espalda.

-Creo que me equivoque señor- Contesto el medico con inocencia.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Grito el auto azul levantándose rápidamente, Fue una broma, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, todo fue una broma, increíble, wow el chico nada es bueno , todo malo, hizo una broma, jajajaja si que soy una buena influencia- Río el muscle car caminando hacia su comandante al que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, -Es bueno ver que te prestes de vez en cuando para eso Avalanche- Comento sin formalidades, -A veces me dabas miedo, pero no, veo que eres todo un bromista, tratando de mantener apariencias ¿Verdad comandante?- Prosiguió.

Red negó con las manos tratando de hacer que su amigo guardara silencio sin resultado alguno.

El Ferrari lo miro serio, - Debo decir que siempre logras impresionarme Impulse- Comento.

La Explorer no sabia donde meterse, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea hacer esa broma después de todo.

-Impulse, Red Canyon los espero mañana temprano en mi oficina- Ordeno encaminándose a la salida, -He pensado que pasar tanto tiempo en los cuarteles ha sido malo para las habilidades de ambos, se que sus actividades no están en el frente, pero es bueno que aprendan a defenderse, así que los espero el próximo ciclo a primera hora en mis cuarteles personales- Finalizo saliendo.

LA cara de ambos fue de horror. -¡Genial gracias Impulse!- Comento el médico.

-Tranquilo; solo es otra broma, aunque debo admitir que no pensé que los dos pudieran aliarse para eso, malvados- Susurro el Impala

-El no bromeaba- Replico la camioneta, -Solo vi la oportunidad e improvise-

-Hay no puede ser- Se dijo el Ingeniero.

……………………………………….

En el pasillo Avalanche esperaba al otro lado de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

Kitt lo alcanzo notando el gesto en la cara de su comandante.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se aventuro el transam, pero su superior solo comenzó a reír antes de continuar su camino dejando a un confundido francotirador en el pasillo por un momento antes de escuchar el grito al otro lado.

………………………………………..

A pesar de la situación que enfrentaban, a pesar de la guerra que combatían, había momentos como ese que hacía que todo valiera la pena.

La Explorer se tapo sus audios para minimizar el grito de su compañero mientras recordaba los pensamientos que embargaron su mente momentos antes, era increíble como su amigo lograba aligerar la situación y hacerlos olvidar la crudeza de sus vidas, esa algo admirable y único.

Tal vez no podía cambiar lo que era, o evitar la guerra, pero podía seguir haciendo honor a su existencia; podía continuar luchando contra esas ideas derrotistas, esperando hacer su parte para crear esa diferencia, a veces por mínimo que sea, todo esfuerzo, todo sacrificio implica un cambio y el más pequeño engrane puede impulsar una gran maquinaría que logre el objetivo al final.

-Si yo muero- Repitió, -Al menos se que mi vida, sirvió para algo y eso será más que suficiente- Finalizo.

……………………………

Notas del autor: Este pequeño fic nos retrata un momento en la larga historia del universo Talion, desde el punto de vista del médico de la unidad omega. Gracias por todo.

Arken elf.


End file.
